Bator
|kanji = バートル |romaji = Bātoru |gender = Male |age = 20 |height = 176 cm (5'9½") |allies = Dorji Hakuei Ren Seisyun Ri Boyan |djinn = Paimon |affiliation = Kouga Clan Hakuei Ren Kou Empire |manga = Night 17 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = Shinobu Matsumoto |cantonese = Gong-man Dang}} Bator (バートル, Bātoru) is a member of the Kouga Clan, and a member of the Hakuei Ren's Household. Appearance Bator is a tall man. He has light brown hair, which its strand he puts into a braid. Initially, he wears typical Kouga's outfit, consisting of white robe with a dark belt around his waist. Later, after becoming Hakuei Ren's Household Member, he wears Kou Empire's armor. Personality History He goes on to serve Hakuei Ren after the Kouga clan is annexed by the Kou Empire. Plot Kouga Arc Bator, as well as Dorji and other members of the Kouga Clan, are riding a horse. Dorji tells them to stop, so Bator asks if it's an enemy camp. However, they realize that this is a person. They bring the boy to Baba and look at him curiously.Night 17, Pages 15-18 Afterwards, Bator comes back home from hunting. When Toya and Aladdin come to Dorji, Bator and Boyan smile and address to Toya. Boyan tells her that Dorji got a deer for her, while Bator adds to tell him that he's the best. In the evening, during the fest, Bator fools around with Toya, Dorji and Boyan.Night 18, Pages 7-8, 15 Later, Bator is seen during the negotiations with Hakuei Ren, but he is only watching silently. However, when Ryosai hits Toya, he seems very horrified.Night 19, Pages 10-11 When women from the village are kidnapped, Bator notifies Dorji about Toya being missing. He is furious right before going to save women. He doesn't change his expression when men are almost caught up with the Kou Empire's soldiers.Night 20, Pages 11, 13, 16 After the rescue of women, Dorji tells Baba that he didn't kill the soldier because he remembered her words about possible war, what Bator watches with smile. He is then surprised when Baba starts telling Kouga's people that the most important things are their lives.Night 21, Pages 14-15 After Baba gets shot and the Clan is discussing whether they'll submit to Kou or wage a war against them, Bator is terrified while watching a progress of the conversation.Night 22, Pages 8-9 He is also fighting against Hakuei and Seisyun Ri and is surprised by Baba's sudden appearance. He shows a pained yet angry expression when Baba declares that the Kouga Clan will be part of the Kou Empire.Night 23, Pages 5, 9 After Baba's death and Ryosai's defeat, Aladdin is leaving the Kouga Village. Bator is seen in the group of people seeing him off. He bids him a farewell with a big smile and waves hand.Night 26, Pages 1, 5-9 World Exploration Arc Bator is rushing to the Kou Empire on a horse along Hakuei Ren, who will attend the Emperor's funeral, Seisyun Ri and the other members of the Kouga Clan. There, he is introduced to the Prince Koumei Ren by Hakuei as a member of her Household.Night 145, Pages 7-11 Abilities Djinn Bator uses the powers of Hakuei's Djinn, Paimon. Household Vessel Battles/Events Relationships Dorji Boyan Trivia *Though Bator and Boyan were originally introduced in Night 17, they weren't named until Night 145. * His name means ''Hero ''in Mongolian. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kouga Clan Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members